degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:NotAllMen/@comment-3575890-20160112134906
So to add to the list of reasons that Zaya are toxic as fuck, Zig is now also, in addition to disespectful, manipulative, and selfish, a jealous, possessive, controlling meninist douchebag. Why do people ship this again? I really do not understand. Any guy that has a problem with his girlfriend having male friends and tries to police who she can and can't hang out with (and not to mention has no sense of boundaries), has serious issues. Zig is a walking, talking red flag. He may not be physically abusive, but he is mentally and emotionally so. He had never respected Maya's wishes until he practically had to be hit over the head with a lecture about it - when a guy has such little sense of what consent is that he needs someone to school him on why consent doesn't work like an all-access pass, he has high-risk offender potential. His views about sex, women, and consent are skewed and dramatically bent in favour of male privilege, but that's not surprising seeing as his value system reflects the views and ideas of militant Internet MRAs. And now in the aspect of him having a problem with Maya having male friends, you got to love the contrast between him and Miles in terms of this (and many other aspects): Miles begrudgingly went along with a male friend of Maya's whom he didn't trust (and that distrust was not misplaced) LIVING under the same roof with her. Meanwhile, Zig can't even handle Maya having one male friend without turning into a stark raving jealous and possessive POS. All the more, he's a flaming hypocrite. He can have female friends, but Maya can't have male friends? Get the fuck out of here with your double standards. The only good to come out if this at all is how Maya's eyes are slowly starting to open. She's becoming more assertive and independent, but still not enough to balance Zig's overbearing personality. Zaya's romantic relationship has turned out to be exactly as I always predicted and envisioned it would once it was canon, which is the dynamic of a possessive controlling and self-centred boyfriend lording over a relatively sweet and gentle girl who's too timid to put her foot firmly on the ground. Zaya don't work for a number of reasons, but at the crux of their incompatibility is the dichotomous contrast between their extremely different personalities and temperaments. Maya is passive and Zig is aggressive. Maya is compassionate and Zig is apathetic. Maya prioritizes others over herself while Zig is completely wrapped up in his own needs and wants. Zig is a steam-roller and Maya is his doormat. Their relationship has always been deeply rooted in this unhealthy imbalance of power, which is why I find it funny when people try to discredit Novas on the pretense of that they think Zoe would walk all over Zig. No, Zig is one of the very few people that Zoe would not be able to do that to. The very reason that Novas works is because SHE wouldn't let HIM walk all over her the way that he does with Maya. She wouldn't sit back and take his shit, and what Zig really needs in a partner is someone who won't enable his disgusting behaviour; who will strike back with just as much aggression and force as he uses to try to intimidate, control, and manipulate people. And on the flip side, Zig is every bit just as strong-willed, aggressive, and alpha as Zoe to not be overpowered by her. Zig and Zoe, respectively, are two people best suited for somebody like them. Their strong and overbearing personalities do not mesh well with gentle and timid personality types as they only end up taking all the power and ultimately lording over those personality types. It's gotten to the point where I consider Zig to be too much of a piece of shit for any girl, but if there is anyone at all that's he romantically compatible with, it's Zoe.